Nightly Visits
by Shadaez
Summary: Wow, Title sounds wrong. Basically, C.C. do not sleep. so she watches Lulu sleep. C.C. X Lelouch. Mature. because, well, mature!


Note: Slight mature theme. Really. Slight.

2.31 a.m. The LCD winked in the dark. A weird time to be awake. Then again, an immortal does not need sleep in the first place. Like she had done yesterday, or the day before, or every day since 3 months ago, C.C. rose from her bed, making her way out. As she neared Lelouch's room, C.C. slowed down, stopping to peek in from the half open door. After checking that Lelouch is asleep, she tiptoed into the room. Then, as quietly as possible, C.C. knelt next to Lelouch's bed, staring at his face. A strange sleeping face. For once, Lelouch's face lacked its characteristic evil smirk. In its place was a soft smile, not unlike the one on his face whenever Nunnally was speaking to him.

C.C. placed a finger on Lelouch's cheek, drawing circles. Lelouch barely twitched. How tired Lelouch was, C.C. wondered. Carefully, C.C. crawled into the bedsheet, lying still next to Lelouch. It did not take long. Lelouch threw his arm onto C.C., edging closer for warmth. C.C. giggled softly, wondering again, how all this begun.

Some three months ago, in the middle of the night, C.C. woke up screaming into her pillow. As the last of the muffled scream fade into the moonlit night, C.C. realized that sleep would only bring her nightmares, fragments of her complicated past. Not that it really mattered being unable to sleep. Her body do not need sleep anyway.

Deciding for a late night supper, pizza as usual, C.C. made her way into Lelouch's room, meaning to grab his credit card again. To her surprise, Lelouch was groaning in his sleep, his limbs flailing wildly. A nightmare, no doubt brought by his nefarious scheming.

C.C. walked closer, meaning to wake Lelouch from his trashing, only to be suddenly dragged into the melee of limbs by a stray grasping hand. The trashing did not stop even with C.C. sprawled over him, effectively keeping C.C. from rolling away for safety.

In desperateness, C.C. planted her lips on Lelouch's. To her surprise, the trashing stopped, as Lelouch wrapped his arms around C.C., whispering something about 'mom' and 'don't go'. C.C. could not bring herself to break away from Lelouch's grasp anymore. As evil as that man was under his mask, Lelouch was only a boy searching for her mother at night. It was not until morning did his grip loosen enough for C.C. to escape back to her room silently. Thinking back, C.C. could not find a reason why she kissed Lelouch.

"Ah..." C.C. moaned softly. Lelouch's cold fingers, roaming C.C.'s body for more warmth, had found its way under her nightgown, sliding slowly up her thigh, to brush against a particularly sensitive area. While such incidents happened before, it always surprises her. Or rather, the fact that she did not wake Lelouch, then slapping him for touching her forbidden areas surprised her.

C.C. giggled softly as she wondered how Lelouch would look if he had knew what he had been touching at night. He would probably turn away in embarrassment, or, in a futile effort, try to use his Geass to make C.C. forget what happened. Then again, C.C. would probably do the same thing if Lelouch is to wake up suddenly.

C.C. moaned softly as Lelouch's fingers slide past her sensitive skin again, away from her nightgown, leaving her relieved, while her sensitive skin disappointed. C.C. dared not imaging what she would do if Lelouch aroused her further. The notion to have him now and forever made her heart beat faster as she moaned softly from the imagination of Lelouch's touch. C.C. caught herself before her own fingers slide towards Lelouch's hips, surprised that she was even considering that notion. Other men had tried to get close to her before, but C.C. just pushed them away, not wanting to get into any kind of relationship. It is hard to have any when you know that they would leave you for death, while you persisted on for eternity. Then again, Lelouch is different. He would probably find a way to spend eternity with her if he wanted to.

C.C. stared at Lelouch's lips, wondering how it would taste like. Then, before reasoning stopped her instincts, C.C. slide closer to touch her lips of Lelouch's. Like a deer tasting river's water, C.C. let her tongue touch Lelouch's lips, before withdrawing it quickly. Honey. Impossible, but C.C. could swear she tasted honey on Lelouch's lips.

Aching for more touch, C.C. edged closer. Her needs were fulfilled immediately as Lelouch pressed himself closer to her, placing his face on her bosom. C.C. wondered if he did it on purpose, then discarded the possibility. Lelouch was still breathing deeply and evenly, his every breath causing warmth to blossom on her chest.

As morning approached, Lelouch slowly released his grip on C.C., as though the strength was a spell of the moon, fading slowly with the night. As carefully as before, C.C. crawled out of Lelouch's embrace, then out of the bedsheet, before tiptoeing silently back to her room. Lelouch slept on behind, unaware.

---Morning arrives. Breakfast too.

"How weird." Lelouch commented to no one in particular as he swallowed his breakfast. C.C. stared back questioningly.

"Did you spray perfume in my room?" Lelouch asked, staring back intently.

"I don't use perfume." C.C. answered, looking away.

"How strange. There is this weird smell that had been in my nose since morning. Like some mild perfume." Lelouch wondered, getting softer as he completed the sentence.

C.C. smiled softly, finding it funny that Lelouch was complimenting her scent without knowing it.

As C.C. walked by towards the sink, Lelouch caught a whiff of her scent. Lavender. Similar. Lelouch suddenly screwed up his face at realization, then twitched his eyes at denial. C.C. probably played a prank and had sprayed perfume in his room. Or his bed. Lelouch remembered how his pillow had similar scent as well.

Shrugging, Lelouch left for school.

Note(Again): Nice story? I admit, there was a slight hormone rush, resulting in the mature theme. Slam me all you want, reviewers. And I am male, so I was imagining how C.C. felt. Reading Twilight helped though. (harhar)


End file.
